Mortel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qui pourrait imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait être mortel? Pas l'un d'eux, en tout cas, et pourtant, ils le vivent.


**Bonsoir! Un OS écrit rapidement et sur un coup de tête. Pas de lemon, compris?! x)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! **

**PS: Je fournis les mouchoirs à la fin de la fic si vous en avez besoin (:**

Elle était là. Elle se tenait devant lui. Encore une fois, sauf que cette fois, il avait un plan. Cette fois il ne la laisserait plus partir, elle lui avait fait ce coup trop souvent. Trop souvent elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle, dans tous les sens du terme. Et cette fois, elle ne le ferait pas.

-Bonjour, chérie, sourit Crowley, gardant une mine arrogante pour ne pas qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit? demanda-t-elle simplement en levant un sourcil.

Ce qu'elle était belle quand elle faisait ça. Elle savait manier son corps à la perfection. Ce corps qu'il désirait tant depuis si longtemps, ce corps qu'elle lui interdisait de toucher et d'admirer depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Mais il savait que ça faisait un sacré bout de temps en tout cas. Et qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne lui referait pas ça. Elle en serait incapable désormais.

-Tu changeras d'avis, Naomi. Je peux t'aider à récupérer ta tablette, tu sais?

-Je peux m'en occuper seule, démon, lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Oh, qu'il aimait quand elle lui résistait. Il aimait ce jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les deux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Un jeu de séduction qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ses poils se hérissèrent sous ses vêtements, elle avait le don de lui faire ressentir du désir au moment même où elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le voir? Elle devait bien voir son regard noir de désir pour elle.

-Je sais que tu m'apprécies en tant que démon, tenta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Bientôt, sans qu'elle ne recule, il se retrouva face à elle, et constata qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Il détestait être plus petit que ses jouets ou ses amantes ou...peu importe. Il aimait sa taille. Il lui suffisait juste de baisser les yeux pour admirer sa sublime poitrine voilée de deux couleurs. Il lui suffisait de garder son regard encré devant lui pour contempler ses magnifiques saphirs. Des yeux envoûtants qui prenaient le pouvoir sur toute personne les scrutant. Sa main se dirigea vers son menton qu'il releva, puis sur ses joues. Naomi ne recula pas, mais resta méfiante, ses sens en alerte au cas où.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule, chérie. Il s'agit de Cassie.

-Je le connais mieux que toi.

-Que crois-tu..., commença-t-il alors que son corps s'avança davantage, se collant presque à celui de la belle enchanteresse froide.

Celle-ci mit des limites, posant vite une main sur ce torse qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Sa main y resta, elle se tenait presque contre son cœur. Sans le vouloir. Crowley comprit qu'elle le désirait aussi, mais qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à le laisser faire. Tant pis. Cette fois, il l'aurait. A jamais. Elle ne lui échapperait plus, il devenait dingue à force de l'attendre.

-Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il brusquement.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes! pressât-il.

Naomi ne résista pas. Pas cette fois. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Son visage se mit face à celui du démon, et ses lèvres attrapèrent doucement, légèrement, celles de ce même démon qui la hantait à nouveau. Un doux baiser. Un baiser qui s'intensifiait. Un baiser mortel. Crowley la pressa contre son corps, goûtant à nouveau à ses formes généreuses. Une main fit son chemin pour se poster sur son dos, l'empêchant de s'envoler, et l'autre partait chercher quelque chose dans une de ses propres poches. Il prit garde de ne pas réveiller ses soupçons. Il la voulait. Elle allait rester près de lui cette fois. Plus d'abandon. Naomi ne voyait rien, se prenant elle-même au piège de la passion. Ses mains partirent sur les hanches de son démon alors qu'un doux désir meurtrier prenait possession de sa Grâce, emplissant son véhicule également.

Le coup de feu partit tout seul, juste après que Crowley eut pressé son pistolet contre le ventre plat de celle qui l'embrassait tendrement. Le baiser fut rompu par un cri de douleur. L'ange tomba au sol et porta immédiatement une main à sa blessure. Sa Grâce. Cette aura bleue qui montrait le bout de son nez. Une balle anti-anges.

-Crowley, appela-t-elle avant de lancer un autre gémissement de douleur.

Les doux traits de son visage se transformèrent en traits torturés par la souffrance éprouvée. Il venait de l'assassiner, de la condamner. Rien n'empêcherait sa Grâce de partir.

-Je suis désolé, chérie. Tu m'as laissé trop de fois seul. Tu as fais de moi un démon, un être contre lequel tu te bats. Cette fois tu resteras avec moi. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours, Naomi. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

-Crowley...tu vas me tuer..., souffla-t-elle alors que sa main tremblait contre sa plaie ensanglantée.

Le démon se pencha vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. D'un côté, il souffrait de la voir ainsi. Sa belle beauté froide mourrait sous ses yeux, et il la regardait mourir sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider. Ses beaux yeux bleus l'appelaient à l'aide, le suppliaient de ne pas prendre sa Grâce, de la laisser vivre, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle, la peur s'insinuant dans sa voix.

Ses saphirs transmirent au démon ses sentiments, elle souffrait vraiment. Elle allait le quitter, mais il la ferait revenir dans un autre monde. Elle serait bien traitée, sienne, à ses côtés sur le trône de l'Enfer. Plus jamais il ne s'endormirait en espérant la revoir un jour, car elle serait là, pour toujours, avec lui. Elle lui avait promis il y avait bien longtemps maintenant, mais jamais elle n'avait tenu cette promesse. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'allait pas la tuer, il allait lui faire tenir sa promesse.

-Je t'en prie...

-Je t'interdis de me quitter à nouveau. Tu m'accompagneras en Enfer, mais tu ne seras pas torturée ni damnée. Tu seras ma Reine, chérie.

-Non...

-Ma très chère folie démoniaque pour toi a pris le pas sur mon envie de t'étrangler sur place, chérie. Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. Tu seras mienne. Sur mon Trône, dans mon lit, dans mon cœur, dans mes rangs.

-Non, répéta-t-elle encore en un murmure, sa voix se bloquant doucement dans sa gorge.

Cette fois, il perçut du désespoir dans cette voix suave mais torturée. Il ne pouvait la laisser mourir lentement, elle ne méritait pas cette torture. Il allait abréger ses souffrances. Il approcha un tube d'elle, et l'ouvrit. Alors que le sang céleste continuait son chemin, s'étalant dans une poésie silencieuse sur le sol, la Grâce de l'ange s'y dirigea, alors que Naomi put enfin laisser ses larmes courir librement sur ses joues. Elle le sentait lui prendre son essence vital. Elle n'était plus un ange. La capacité de pleurer lui vint naturellement.

-C'est bientôt fini, Naomi, promit Crowley avant de se pencher sur son corps.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles, mouillées de larmes, de sa prisonnière, tandis qu'une main descendit contre sa poitrine, tenant l'arme. Il n'hésiterait pas, il ne pouvait plus hésiter désormais. Ce n'était pas un adieu non plus, il allait la faire revivre en tant que démon. Diablesse. La sienne, sa reine. La Grâce de l'ange attendit, prisonnière, dans son bocal, et un autre coup de feu partit sur Naomi. Enfin, elle ne le quitterait plus. Il ne brisa pas le baiser, il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était enfin à lui pour l'éternité.

_"Pardonne-moi chérie."_

* * *

**D'accord, vous pouvez me tuer, je le mérite amplement! Mais c'est pas ma faute si je fais trop de fics sur eux! J'ai aussi remanié un peu la fic^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous voulez bien laisser des traces de votre passage, je vous invite à ma Crowley Party! Oui, j'adore Crowley moi aussi x)**


End file.
